Casos piloto 2
chefe; fe e quinta feira , temos um novo caso, é sobre um marido que supostamente matou sua esposa. o marido esta nao corredor da morte e sera executado em menos de 24 horas, mas ele jura que é inocente quinta; nossa chefe.; escutem bem, não podemos falhar nessa misão, vocês terão que provar que ele é inocente. quinta; porque a gente tem que fazer isso , porque não chaman a policia fe; quinta nos somos a policia. quinta; ae eu tinha esquecido chefe; boa sorte para voces, eles vão saindo mas o chefe cahama a fe e diz fe tome conta do quinta feira ele é muito ingenuo e não consegue ver a maldade nas pessoas fe; chefe você acha mesmo que ele é ingenuo? eles ve um cara falando; ei sigura essa arma assim apontando para sua cabeça9 quinta; assim) cara; sim, agora aperte o gatilho fe vem e soca o cara e pega a arma da mãeo dele, ficou louco quer morrer, nunca aponte uma armpa para propia cabeça e aperte o gatilho , e alguem predam esse marginal ai. chefe; parece que eu estava certo, cuide dele para que não se machuque fe; ele não vai se machucar quinta; ei fe olha eu pulando dentro dece buraco cheio de asido sufurico f~e bate nele idiota que morrer, ja vi que vai ser um dia muito dificil prisão fe; então voce é o maridoacusado, por que não conta alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar a achar o verdqadeiro culpado cara; eu não, não tenho nada para falar com vocês, fe; então quer morrer mesmo. cara; porque agora acreditam em min faz 10 anos que o crime ocorreu e vocês sempre msupeitavam de min . fe; meu chefe acha que você é inocente mas ele não pode comprovar, ja eu penso que você é culpado cara; e porque ahca isso9fe; sua camisa esta suja de sangue ) cara; não sei como isso aconteceu fqaz 10 anos que o crime aconteceu. quinta; você não toma banho e trocas roupas, eu tomo to tomando agora fe; quinta feira aqui não é o banheiro, estamando dentro da sala de interrogatorio da prisão. cara; vocês sao uma dupla engraçada fe; tagostando do entreterimento ? vou te mostrar oque é intreterimento (ela tira um bastão gigante) quinta; calmaf~e, ei cara porque não nos conta sobre quem você acha que seria o suposto assasino cara; bem tem uma pessoa flash beck cara; mamae eu vou casar com a chaleira, mãe; eu não gosto dela ela muito vulgar , ela fica asubiando para os homens que ela acha bonito vizinho; ei vizinho cara; ola vizinho mãe; asubiando ei bonitão, doce de coco, chuchu beleza. cara; que ipocrisia hein mãe. olha querendo ou não eu vou casar com ela mãe; voce precisa de min você cairia em um buraco mesmo ele estando bem na sua frente. cara; mentira, ele cai no buraco,(verdade0 mesmo eu caindo em um buraco eu sei me cuidar. fim do flashbeck quintafeira; então naquela epoca você vestia camisa azul cara; sim mas oque tem isso a ver? quinta: nada é que eu gosto de azul. é minha minha cor favorita em todo esse mundo.(ele fala de forma infatil) fe; olha então você esta zogando a culpa na sua mãe, cara; é por isso que eu disse que não iriam acreditar . quinta feira; eu acredito em você, fe; claro você é incapaz de ver a maldade no mundo. e você fique ai vamos bater um papinho com a sua mãe cara; e aonde eu iria senhora detetive, 9foi tiração ) cara aliatorio; perai gente isso foi uma tiração , não me parceu uma tiração . outra cara aliatorio; ei cale a boca saia da ai e deixa o desenho continuar casa da mãe mãe; eu sou a mãe do cara. sentese (eles sentam no sofa de forma errada) mãe; oque ha com vocês esqueceram como sentar ? (eles mudan ate acertar ) mae; agora sim, foi meio brusco mais agora esta bem quinta feira; seu filho te acusou de matar a esposa dele fe;quinta não fale tudo assim mãe; tudo bem, aquele engrato nunca aprendeu as liçoes que eu dei a ele. vou lhes contar algo, um dia eu entrei na casa deles apos eles se casarem e eu fiquei olhando atras da porta e vi uma coisa flash beck cara; você é idiota demais, não ve que era só da esse cha envenenado para minha mãe moça; mais amor isso não é certo , ela é a sua mãe cara; e quem liga, se ela morrer nos ganharemos 1milhão do seguro de vida que eu fiz moça; eu não concordo com isso, vou chamar a policia. cara; chamar a policia? claro eles vão achar muito interresante o seu passado de roubos e que o nosso casamento foi uma farsa para pegarmos o dinheirodo seguro. se você cair eu tambem caio. moçã; mais amor. cai um peso nas costa dela, amor a um peso nas minhas costas não posso coniver com isso. fim do flash beck mãe; depois ela apareceu morta, quem vocês acham que eu supeitei . quintafeira; do carteiro , so pode ter sido ele não é fe; quinta feira, que carteiro. quinta feira; opa, acho que não prestei muita atenção na historia. fe bate a mão no rosto. prisão; cara; e então conversarão com a minha mãe gente boa do caranba. fe; parece que as coisas não estão boas para voce cara.(fe tenta sentar em uma cadeira )fe; não consigo sentar na cadeira, quinta vem e arruma para ela e ela senta.fe; obrigada. fe; sua mãe contou que você e sua esposa planejava matala e icar com o seguro ele fqaz uma cara decepicionado fe; quando é que planejava falar isso com a gente quinta feira; olha agua fe; olha oque o balde de agua cai na cabeça dela e do cara fe; nossa estavamos bem no meo de uma conversa mas você tem que parar para jogar agua na gente quinta feira; eu não o balde caiu soinho fe; quinta feira baldes de agua não cai sozinho , cqai um balde na cabeça dela, esqueçqa o que eu dice cara; eu não disse que nos planajemos fazer isso , porque se não eu pegaria uma pena maior e niguem acreditaria que eu fosse inocente . quinta feira; falta 1;00 para sua execução ,acho que essa é a hora de falar a verdade. caradecepicionado cara; tudo bem, fui eu que a matei . (eles ficaram com caras espantados e caiu um quadrado em cima deles ) fe; oque você é louco, como você a mata e diz ser inocente. cara; foi um acidente. flashbeck; cara; então você não vai mais me ajudar não é, vou te acertar com essa bola preto que eu não sei oque é.porque ta mal desenhado . espere um pouco não posso fazer isso, eu amo ela , mas nossso casamento era falso, mas eu nunca matei niguem que medo, vou matar ou no vou matar , vai querer ou não querer apareceu um cara do lado da tela falando isso. então ele decidi cara; não vou matar , ainda bem que tomei a melhor deci~sao, perai esqueci de segurar a bola preta. ela bate na mulher e ela bate a cabeça no notebook e morre. fim do flash beck fe; bem, no seu caso vamos mudar a sua pena de assasinato para crime sem intensa de matar , vai ficar preso ums anos mais vai pode voltar a liberdade, droga que cenario é esse aqui atras de min deixa eu mudar isso, agora sim. quinta ; ha e cara ve se mantenha um melhor relacionamente com sua mãe. delegacia chefe; parabems fe e quinta grande trabalho. eu estou orgulhoso de vs filhos que não são da minha mulher e nem meus. e o meçlhor não deixou o quinta feira se machucasse quinta; sim , olha agua. fe; voce . e você que joga os baldes de agua. quinta; agora foi eu fe chuta ele mais ele volta do outro lado e os dois caem . chefe acho que vcs fazem uma boa equipe.